


two shots of vodka

by dygonilly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Neck Kissing, Truth or Dare, as a treat, long hair jeonghan, mingyu's sharp canines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dygonilly/pseuds/dygonilly
Summary: “Alright, gentlemen, who’s next!” Seokmin's eyes bug out as he looks around the room, stopping when he gets to Mingyu. “Mingyu-ssi. Your turn.”“Ah!” Soonyoung sits up like he’s been shocked. “I dare you to give Jeonghan-hyung a hickey.”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 352





	two shots of vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostscissoring (shmabs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/gifts).



> [this moment](https://t.co/oXOKeApNXr) between mingyu and jeonghan at the halloween fansign in 2015. thank you god. amen. 
> 
> shoutout to hoshi for being the perfect scapegoat for terrible decisions. love you, u funky little man.

Jeonghan eyes the bottles Soonyoung is lining up on the coffee table: two vodka, one whisky, and a sad assortment of beers. “Where did you get all of this?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “I keep ‘em under my bed. Beers are from the fridge.”

“Under your bed?” Jeonghan laughs. “Why?”

“Just in case,” Soonyoung winks and pops the lid off the first bottle of vodka, and that’s how it starts.

It takes ten minutes for everyone to pile into the living room and another two for each person to have a drink in their hands. Joshua and Wonwoo are sitting half on top of each other and passing a bottle of wine back and forth between them. Seungkwan keeps slapping Chan’s wrist when he reaches for anything stronger than Coke so Jeonghan tips a bit of his drink into Chan’s cup when he’s not looking, then leans back and watches in delight when Chan chokes on his next sip.

“This is why you have to wait until you’re older,” Jeonghan says wisely, once Chan has stopped spluttering.

“I hate you,” Chan whines.

Jeonghan pinches his cheek. “No you don’t,” he says with a sweet voice and threatening smile.

Chan sighs. “No, I don’t,” he says diligently. Jeonghan pats his head, satisfied, and lets him walk over to sit in Soonyoung’s lap on the couch.

“Lee Chan!” Soonyoung yells happily. Junhui, Mingyu and Seokmin echo the call like a group of seagulls and Chan’s cheeks go pink but he’s visibly pleased as Soonyoung tucks him into his side.

Jeonghan leans his back against the couch, legs stretched out under the cluttered coffee table. He’s taking it slowly, pretending to drink every other time he brings the plastic rim to his lips, because a) he’s a lightweight and b) Junhui mixed his drink and he’s pretty sure it’s just vodka with some beer splashed in.

The others don’t pace themselves as diligently, and it doesn’t take long before the volume level gets high enough to risk waking up the whole neighbourhood. Jeonghan wonders what it says about their regular volume levels that a manager has yet to knock on their door to see what the hell is happening. He takes another uncomfortable sip of his drink and surveys the room.

Seokmin is pink in the face from laughter and the half-empty can of beer in his hand and Vernon isn’t drinking but he’s laughing so much there are tears on his cheeks; Wonwoo is asleep, cheek squished on Joshua’s shoulder; Minghao is sitting on a chair he pulled in from the kitchen and is the only one drinking from an actual glass.

Jihoon has started knocking back shots like water while Joshua times him on his phone and Seungcheol, who might usually be frowning and trying to police everyone, is banging his fists on the table with Junhui, encouraging it, so that means he’s drunk.

Soonyoung tries to sneak Chan a shot but Chan makes panicked eye contact with Jeonghan before refusing. Jeonghan mouths  _ good boy  _ at him and Mingyu leans over, pointing to himself with a grin.

“Not you,” Jeonghan laughs. Mingyu pouts and stands up on surprisingly steady feet to circle the coffee table and sit beside Jeonghan on the floor. Jesus, his legs are so long.

“Your legs are just short,” Mingyu says.

“What?”

“You said my legs are really long.”

“No I didn’t.”

Mingyu giggles. “Hyung, I think you’re drunk.”

Jeonghan looks down and oh, his cup is empty. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry,” Mingyu whisper-shouts, because actual whispering would never be heard above the din, “I am too. Just a bit. Don’t tell anyone.”

“You’re old enough to drink, Mingyu-yah, it’s okay.”

Mingyu grins and brings a hand up to push some of Jeonghan’s hair out of his face. He has a hair-tie somewhere, but can’t be bothered to get up, so it’s just loose over his collarbones. “I love your hair like this,” Mingyu says, tracing the back of his index finger from Jeonghan’s temple to his neck. “You should keep it long forever.”

“It’s a lot of work,” Jeongham grumbles. Mingyu hums and combs his fingers all the way from Jeonghan’s forehead to the nape of his neck, using his nails a little towards the end and scooping it all to the side, leaving Jeonghan’s neck exposed. Jeonghan relaxes, letting Mingyu’s touch move his head around. He won’t admit it, but god, Jeonghan loves when the others play with his hair like this.

Mingyu gently tucks some hair behind Jeonghan’s ear and absently traces the shell of it with his finger. Jeonghan has to fight off a shiver and he brings his cup up to his lips as a distraction, but of course, it’s empty, just like it was two minutes ago.

When he leans forward to put his cup on the table, Mingyu’s hand drops from his neck to his mid-back, heavy and warm through his t-shirt.

Soonyoung immediately points to Jeonghan with a shriek of, “Refill!” and Junhui raises his hand. “I’ll get it.”

“No no no,” Jeonghan scrambles for the bottle. “I’ve got it. Go back to what you were doing.”

Junhui just shrugs, cracks open a beer and uses it to chase a shot of whisky. Minghao says something in mandarin that makes Junhui pause, cock his head, shrug, and down the entire can of beer in five sips.

Everyone yells in a mix of outrage and excitement so loud it wakes Wonwoo up with a jolt.

“Okay, everyone!” Seungkwan claps frantically. “It’s time for truth or dare.” There’s a chorus of groans from half the room. “First rule: if you don’t want to play then you have to leave.”

“Goodnight, then,” Jihoon says, standing up and wobbling for a second. Three sets of hands fly out to steady him but he fends them off, knees bent and hands out like he’s walking a tightrope. It takes a few seconds but he straightens up with a nod and Seungcheol hits his butt as he passes.

“Anyone else?” Seungkwan asks.

“I think I’m gonna...” Junhui starts, and then his eyes go really wide and Minghao is up in a second, hauling Junhui up by his armpits and rushing him to the bathroom just in time. Chan unsticks himself from Soonyoung and follows to help.

“Inside the toilet this time, Junhui!” Joshua yells.

“He’s doing his best,” mumbles Wonwoo. He’s hugging the empty wine bottle like a plushie as he snoozes in the armchair.

“Alright!” Seungkwan claps again. “Now that that’s over, let’s get started.”

The first round is innocent enough. Seokmin has to take a shot of whisky and try to hit a high note immediately afterwards. Joshua does a plank with Seungkwan on his back. Vernon drinks because he doesn’t want to do aegyo. Seungcheol has to eat a chocolate bar with hot sauce.

Jeonghan has to do a cartwheel. Mingyu has to take a shot without his hands. (Jeonghan has to look away from the way his mouth stretches around the glass.)

“Time to make this interesting,” Soonyoung announces. “I choose dare!”

“Okay—” Seokmin starts, but Soonyoung cuts him off.

“I dare myself to take my pants off without using my hands.”

“That’s not how the game works,” Joshua laughs, but Soonyoung is already wiggling around on the couch like an earthworm after a thunderstorm.

It sets Seokmin off, and Mingyu follows, giggling right into Jeonghan’s ear.

Junhui’s devil drink and the shot Jeonghan took at some point is hitting in full force. He’s halfway through his more balanced mix of Coke and whisky and it’s flushing his cheeks, making his body feel heavy, light and loose at the same time. His laughter is louder than usual and he realises a few minutes too late that the arm Mingyu had resting behind him on the couch has dropped down around his shoulders, bringing them closer together. It’s nothing new, being tangled up with one of the other members, but Jeonghan has a hopeless weak spot for Mingyu and the alcohol thrumming through his system is making him hyperaware of every point of contact; his hand is resting halfway up Mingyu’s thigh and he doesn’t remember putting it there.

Soonyoung finally stands up from the couch with his pants around his ankles and a triumphant grin on his face.

Things go downhill from there, and they go fast.

Seungcheol nominates himself for truth and tells everyone that he once had a sex dream about Wonwoo, who blushes but gives a sleepy thumbs up.

“But what was it about?” Seokmin asks. Wonwoo is very obviously awake now.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Soonyoung cries.

Seungcheol takes a long sip of his drink. “It’s not my turn anymore.”

“Joshua, dare!”

“Shua-hyung, no,” Seungkwan says, exasperated, “someone  _ else _ is supposed to tell you to—you know what! Whatever! Seungkwan, truth, I’ve never been kissed before.”

The room instantly falls quiet.

“Really?!” Mingyu says, leaning back to look at Seungkwan where he’s leaning against the armchair of the couch. “You get kissed all the time!” Jeonghan twists, too, and then everyone is looking at Seungkwan.

“Well yeah but,” Seungkwan’s shoulders move up to meet his ears. “Not like. On the mouth or anything. Like a real kiss.”

“Vernon-ah, kiss him,” says Jeonghan. Everyone’s eyes are suddenly on him. He doesn’t turn back to check if that includes Mingyu.

“What?” squeaks Seungkwan.

“Go on!” Jeonghan says, rolling with the momentum, reaching over to tap Vernon’s ankle. Maybe it’s unfair—they’re the two most sober ones left—but Jeonghan says these kinds of things all the time. He can get away with it as long as everyone thinks he’s just being annoying.

“Yeah, go on,” Soonyoung cheers. He still hasn’t put his pants back on.

“Alright,” Vernon says with a shrug, turning on the couch. Seungkwan squeaks again.

“You don’t have to,” he says, but Vernon is already leaning over Seungkwan’s folded legs with a hand on the back of the couch for balance, and then they’re kissing.

Seokmin shrieks and Mingyu inhales sharply—right next to Jeonghan’s ear.

Vernon pulls back as quickly as he leaned in and sits back next to Seungkwan, matching shades of red painted across their cheeks and ears. Seungkwan is laughing like he doesn’t know what else to do with himself and Wonwoo is clapping along with Seungcheol.

“Congratulations to Boo Seungkwan for losing his mouth virginity!” Soonyoung says, like he’s commentating a sports game. “What does the audience think?”

“That you should never say ‘mouth virginity’ ever again,” says Joshua.

“An excellent idea!” Seokmin cheers. “Alright, gentlemen, who’s next!” His eyes bug out and he looks around the room, stopping when he gets to Mingyu. “Mingyu-ssi. Your turn.”

“Ah!” Soonyoung sits up like he’s been shocked. “I dare you to give Jeonghan-hyung a hickey.”

Wildfire rips through Jeonghan’s veins. His fingers dig in reflexively before he remembers they’re on  _ Mingyu’s thigh  _ and he pulls his hand away entirely. The rest of the room is in uproar again so it goes mostly unnoticed when Joshua pointedly meets Jeonghan’s eyes over the table. He looks away quickly. He should never share things with that boy.

“I thought we were choosing for ourselves now,” Seokmin is saying.

“No, this is good,” Seungkwan grins, and Jeonghan regrets everything he ever said.

“What do you think, hyung?” Mingyu asks, breath fanning out along Jeonghan’s neck, still exposed from when Mingyu pushed his hair to the opposite side.

Jeonghan swallows roughly. He can make a fuss—it’s almost expected—and nobody would force him to sit there while Mingyu essentially  _ bites  _ him, but he could also go along with it and nobody would question why.

So he puts his cup down, shifts to face Mingyu front-on, and pulls the collar of his shirt taut with two fingers.

“Oh my god,” Seungkwan says under his breath. The room is quiet again, save for the music still playing distantly from the bluetooth speakers.

“You sure?” Mingyu asks, kneeling too so they’re chest to chest. Fuck, Jeonghan already has goosebumps. Maybe this is a bad idea, after all.

“Not on the neck!” Seungcheol says frantically.

“Duh,” Mingyu says. He grips Jeonghan’s wrist gently and moves his hand so the neck of his t-shirt is pulled down enough to expose his collarbones. His right hand comes up to cup the back of Jeonghan’s head, fingers locked in his hair, and then he leans in. Jeonghan holds his breath.

“Vernon, cover your virgin eyes!”

“Soonyoung...”

“He  _ just _ kissed Seungkwannie.”

“Oh, true!”

“Shut up, it’s happening!”

Jeonghan shuts his eyes as Mingyu’s mouth gets closer, closer—close enough for his lips to graze the skin at the juncture of Jeonghan’s neck—and then he giggles.

“Come  _ on _ ,” Jeonghan laughs breathily. “Do it already.”

“Sorry!” Mingyu exhales like he’s steadying himself and Jeonghan does the same. His heart is beating so fast and he doesn’t even have time to freak out at the idea of Mingyu clearly knowing what he’s doing before he’s doing it.

At first, he just presses a kiss to the side of Jeonghan’s throat, soft but purposeful, and Jeonghan feels it against his skin when he exhales shakily, feels it all through his body. Mingyu plants a line of kisses down his neck. It’s not part of the dare, but nobody points it out.

Mingyu tilts Jeonghan’s head further to the side to give himself more access, then his mouth touches down just below the juncture of his neck, where all of his shirts will cover, and this time, he uses his teeth.

Jeonghan sucks in a sharp breath through his nose the second Mingyu bites down and Mingyu’s fingers tighten in his hair and their chests expand together like a feedback loop of sensation.

The alcohol can only excuse so much of what Mingyu is doing with his mouth, and he’s doing a lot.

He gets Jeonghan’s skin between his teeth and uses his tongue and small kisses to sooth it before sealing his lips around the spot and  _ sucking.  _ Jeonghan gasps at the sensation and his hands come up to grip Mingyu’s waist for balance, scrambling for purchase in the material of his shirt and using it to pull them closer together.

He knows how they must look like right now—how it’s been more than ten seconds which is probably a perfect acceptable time for a dare that they weren’t even going to go through with in the first place. But Jeonghan won’t be the first one to pull back from this. He might never get another chance like this. Mingyu’s stupidly sharp teeth move onto Jeonghan’s collarbone and he bites down like he’s hungry. He doesn’t linger there, though, and Jeonghan isn’t sure if he’s relieved or frustrated when Mingyu scatters a line of kisses back up his neck and leaves one last lingering open mouthed kiss under his ear before loosening his hold on Jeonghan’s head and pulling back.

Jeonghan opens his eyes like he’s waking up and his gaze instantly drops to Mingyu’s mouth.

It feels like they sway closer together, and it could be a side effect of the drinks or it could be Jeonghan being transparent, but either way they’re interrupted before Jeonghan can do something stupid like press their mouths together.

“Fucking hell, Mingyu. Are you secretly a vampire?” Soonyoung calls, snapping Jeonghan back to the present situation where he just let one of the younger members give him a hickey in front of over half the group.

Mingyu laughs, tipsy and embarrassed, but not shy enough to resist tugging Jeonghan’s shirt down to inspect his work. Seungkwan scrambles over from the couch to see, Seokmin and Seungcheol close behind him.

“Oh my god,” Seokmin says, eyes wide.

“What? Is it big?” Jeonghan asks, belatedly panicking that he’s been bitten somewhere visible.

Joshua responds with something in english that must be inappropriate judging by the pillow Vernon throws at his face.

“I mean yeah, but shit, there’s like three of them,” Seungcheol says in wonder. He turns to Mingyu, who is still absently rubbing the pads of his fingers over Jeonghan’s neck. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

Mingyu shrugs, cheeks pink.

“Oh  _ now _ you’re shy?” Jeonghan asks, fighting to regain composure. He readjusts his t-shirt with a grimace. “Ugh, you left spit all over me.”

“I don’t know, hyung, you seemed to be enjoying it,” Mingyu says, and there’s a chorus of  _ ooooohhh _ like he just insulted Jeonghan’s mother.

“Whatever,” Jeonghan says, flicking his hair over his shoulder. Mingyu grins at him like they’re alone, and his eyes drop to Jeonghan’s mouth again. Jeonghan stands up, grabs Seokmin’s drink out of his hand, and downs it.

“What the fuck,” he laughs, “Are you drinking  _ orange juice _ ?”

“Hyung  _ no _ —”

Soonyoung yells. “Lee Seokmin?! A virgin drink? In my house?”

“Please stop saying virgin!” Joshua cries.

“Why? Because you think I’m talking to you?”

The room  _ explodes _ . Seokmin and Seungkwan start jostling each other and Vernon is laughing so hard he’s not even moving and Wonwoo is playing an airhorn sound on his phone because he has an app for that; Soonyoung stands on the coffee table like he just became heavyweight champion.

Mingyu smiles when he catches Jeonghan’s eye amongst the chaos and Jeonghan hates his stupid pointy teeth because he’ll never be able to look at them ever again without imagining how they feel against his skin.

“You’re an actual vampire,” Jeonghan tells him.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Mingyu says, hands clasped together, and Jeonghan pretends to lock his mouth shut and throw away the key, just to make him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dygonilly)


End file.
